


Strange

by mid_sweettalk



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, G!P Kara, Omega!Lena, Omegaverse, Other, Suicide mention, but i think it'll be a fun read ;), dubcon, it's not all actually smut per se, last 2k is the smut if you just wanna skip to it, suicidal ideations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: Lena knew there was something different about Kara--well, aside from being an alien. Lena was used to being "on edge" around Kara, but it had gotten to the point where all Kara had to do was walk into the room and Lena's underwear would be soaked through. Something very strange was happening to Lena, and Kara Danvers was the one with the answers.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wasn't even going to post this fic unless it was under a different account or something, but fuck it. Judge me all you want, I don't give a damn. If you haven't read the tags, read them now so you'll have been thoroughly warned.

Lena knew there was something different about Kara—well, aside from being an alien. Lena’d had that one figured out for a while now, as Kara Danvers just wasn’t actually all that skilled at keeping her secret identity a secret. She’d decided to keep quiet about it until Kara felt comfortable enough to tell her, herself.

It wasn’t even about Lena’s feelings for her. Lena had known lust and love alike, had been so in love that she felt like she was dying, and while Lena definitely loved Kara with every part of her being, that wasn’t what caused this feeling either. No, this was something else.

Something about Kara… made her tense, although that wasn’t exactly the right word. Not anxious, either, even though she did always feel as if she were waiting for the pin to drop, holding her breath for something. It wasn’t even necessarily anything bad, just… strange.

Once Lena noticed and started speculating more on this Kara-induced feeling, she started noticing patterns, as well—she was Lena Luthor, after all—and quite a few of them. For instance, almost like a menstrual cycle, the feeling would get stronger for almost a week out of each month.

Also, during that week, Kara always avoided her for at least one day, sometimes even two or three. Lena wouldn’t even receive a responding text from her on those days, and, considering that the only other times that had happened before were times when Supergirl had been put out of commission, it was an interesting factor.

Everything started crossing into mind-boggling territory when certain… _other_ kinds of feelings started coinciding with this strange tenseness. While Lena was used to damp patches in her underwear when Kara would unwittingly show off her muscles or make suggestive statements, she most certainly was not used to her thighs clenching, clit throbbing, and underwear becoming soaked at her mere presence. She loved Kara and was extremely attracted to her, yes, but for her to not have to say or do anything to cause this effect on Lena….

Before she could study this particular phenomenon more, however, Kara’s disappearances drastically increased. By that point, Lena had become closer to the rest of Kara’s friends, and so would regularly be in contact with Winn and Alex. She knew, then, that Kara wasn’t injured or in danger whenever she made dodgy excuses to cancel plans, but the superfriends made sure not to tell Lena any more than was passably polite.

Instead, in Kara’s absence, something else started happening to Lena. Like lust and love, Lena had also known loneliness before. When Kara’s silence stretched from days to weeks, however, Lena’s entire body was wracked with such painful emotion that all she could do was curl up in bed and cry for hours. She hadn’t done that since boarding school, and yet this wasn’t even the same feeling. As she cried, her thighs clenched and her pussy gushed, squeezing around nothing. She felt… _empty_ , but not in the way she’d previously experienced with depression. This was innately sexual, and it was honestly horrifying.

Why was Kara causing all of these strange feelings? This couldn’t be normal, right?

No amount of masturbation helped. Nothing would satiate the sudden craving Lena seemed to have for the Girl of Steel. By the sixth day, Lena was snapping at Jess—Jess! Of all the undeserving people—for the most trivial of things. By the twelfth, Lena had Jess cancel or reschedule all meetings that couldn’t be had over the phone.

On the sixteenth day with no word from Kara, Lena got so desperate that she forbade anyone, Jess included, from entering her office for two hours. Then, she fucked herself until her desk chair was ruined, and she was able to definitively say that even four fingers weren’t enough to make her satisfied. She felt like she was losing her mind, honestly. She spent half an hour of that time silently sobbing as she desperately tried to make herself orgasm, but even though she was aroused beyond believe, nothing could send her over the edge.

The seventeenth day was thus spent as the first sick day Lena Luthor had ever taken. When she woke up, she knew immediately that she had to see Kara, no matter what it took. After calling Jess to let her know what to do in her absence, Lena opened her balcony doors before sitting down on the bed and pulling up her texts with Kara.

_I know your secret. Come to my place to talk. I know you can get here quickly._

She typed it out and hit send quickly. Honestly, using Kara’s secret like this would probably normally make her sick to her stomach, but there were too many other senses firing off for her to notice anything of the sort. It felt like she had no choice—she was completely falling apart, and it had something to do with Kara Danvers. Lena needed answers.

Not even thirty seconds later, just as Lena had expected, Kara appeared to float above the balcony railing. Also to be expected, she looked like she was hesitating to approach for a multitude of reasons. She wasn’t wearing the suit, but instead was in Kara Danvers attire without the glasses.

Unsurprisingly, Kara’s arrival brought with it a new wave between Lena’s thighs. Lena could see Kara’s eyes flit to the way her fingers clenched the bedsheets she was sitting on. “Kara, I need answers,” she said, more desperately than she’d intended.

Kara fell softly to the ground, crinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she stepped up to the balcony doors. “Lena, I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t tell you. It wasn’t because you were a Luthor, or because I didn’t trust you, or anything like that, I can…”

Lena’s eyes squeezed shut as she shook her head. “Kara, this isn’t about Supergirl, I’ve known that for months,” she rushed out. She was squirming on the bed; how could Kara not tell? “I need to know what you’re _doing_ to me.”

The crinkle grew deeper. Kara opened her mouth as if to talk, but as soon as she stepped into Lena’s bedroom, she quickly raised a hand to cover it. The other hand flew to grab onto the doorframe, as if Kara had been knocked back, and a high-pitched whining noise erupted at the same time Kara said, “Oh, Rao.”

It took Lena a few seconds to process that the whine had come from her own throat, as she was now on her knees, on the floor, wanting to run to Kara but not having the strength in her legs or control over her body. How could she _smell_ Kara, especially from ten feet away? And so suddenly, too. Had the wind outside been keeping it from her before this moment? All it did now was intensify the throbbing between her legs and her desperation. “Kara,” she whined again.

That seemed to kick her into some kind of gear, at least, as Kara quickly shoved her hands into her own hair and moved back out onto the balcony. “Fuck!” Lena was too distracted to even be surprised at the curse coming from Kara’s mouth. “I’m so sorry, Lena, I’m so, so, so sorry. I’ll be right back. I’ll fix it, I promise. I’m _so_ sorry.”

…and then she was gone. Lena couldn’t hold back the sudden sob that came at the realization that Kara had flown away. The next thing she knew, she had fallen onto her side in the fetal position, and she just wanted everything to _stop_. “Please,” she sobbed to no one.

Ten seconds later, the floor shook as Kara quickly and roughly landed on the balcony once more. The concrete cracked beneath her feet, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention to that. She ran over to Lena, immediately babbling out information.

“Shit, I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t even think about how that would look or feel to you when I left, that was so _stupid_ of me.” She knelt down beside Lena and started unwrapping a small package in her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d have to deal with any of this here, and I’ve almost forgotten it all! I’m so sorry I brought you into this, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Kara…” Lena wanted to tell her to stop apologizing and either fuck her or give her some actual answers—preferably the former—but Kara kept talking.

“If you take one of these pills, that should still be a sufficient dose without being enough for—well, an alien. It’s a suppressant, it’ll help.

“Hopefully,” she added under her breath as Lena slowly reached out to take the pill. Nothing was making any sense, but she trusted Kara with her life, so she would follow her instructions.

When their fingers brushed, Lena gasped, and Kara tensed up. “Take it now, Lena,” Kara said—no, _ordered_. There was something about her tone that had Lena complying immediately, even through the haziness her brain was under. She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry before Kara could even hand her the bottle of water she’d brought, as well.

Even though she knew better than to expect instantaneous relief, Lena couldn’t help but whine when the pill didn’t take effect immediately. Kara bit her lip at the sound, and that was it—Lena couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

As soon as she moved, though, Kara jumped up and to the wall opposite her so quickly that Lena almost didn’t even see her move. “Lena, for your own safety, I have to leave until the suppressant kicks in,” she said almost robotically.

Lena saw red. “ _No_ ,” she nearly growled, chest tightening at the thought of Kara disappearing again. “You can’t leave, please.” Her tone quickly dropped back to the desperate whine it was earlier. She still had no clue what was going on, and whatever this “suppressant” was, it still wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said for the thousandth time. “Even if I tried to explain now, you wouldn’t hear or understand me. Your mind is too one-tracked right now. I’ll be back in half an hour. I’m so sorry.”

Lena found herself at a loss for words, as it did look like it was physically paining Kara to be moving away from her. When Kara flew away, Lena collapsed back onto the floor, no energy left to do anything but trust that Kara was right when she said it would be fixed soon.

* * *

 

Honestly, when Lena woke up, she thought it had all been a long, possibly-fever-induced dream. She was in her bed, and she physically felt pretty close to normal—but no, her balcony doors were open to the setting sun, and there was a note on the pillow next to her.

_Alex said your body isn’t used to this much “up and down,” so it’s understandable that you’d need to rest up. I hope it’s okay that I picked you up to put you in bed—I didn’t want you to wake up sore from sleeping on the floor :( I kept my hands in respectful places! I promise! Pinky promise!_

_Anyways, let me know when you’re awake and ready to talk, and I’ll come back and explain everything. I’m sorry, again, for letting this happen to you in the first place._

_Alex also…_

There had been quite a bit of erasing and rewriting done here, Lena could tell.

_…said that there are some non-disclosure forms you need to sign regarding you-know-what, so just be prepared for those, I guess. I’ll explain more about that when I get there, too, I promise!_

Kara certainly seemed full of apologies and promises today.

_So, text me! Or call me, or whatever you want to do! :)_

_-K <3_

If anything, Lena had more questions now than she had to begin with. Nothing was making sense, so she hurried to find her phone. _I’m awake now._ Short and simple, surely the complete opposite of the conversation she was about to have with Kara. No sooner had the “delivered” sign popped up on her screen did the aforementioned alien appear on her balcony once more, this time clad in Super-gear.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. “How…?”

“Nothing!” Kara blurted out immediately. Her eyes were wide, and they started dancing around the room. “I mean, uh….”

“Kara,” Lena said with an even tone, “That… _medicine_ you gave me helped incredibly, but I’m still very tired. I would appreciate if we didn’t play any games today.” She gave Kara a soft smile, hoping to convey that she wasn’t upset. One of the blessings and curses bestowed upon Kara was her sensitive nature, one whose subtleties Lena had made sure to learn how to navigate.

Kara blushed a bit, but she nodded firmly before taking a hesitant step through the balcony doors.

They both let out audible sighs of relief when nothing of significance happened.

“Honestly, I was a bit worried that the medicine would still be too strong for a human… so I kind of….”

“…Stuck around to keep an eye on me?” Lena finished when Kara trailed off. Her blush deepened, Lena smiled at her again. “That’s sweet, Kara. Thank you. Now, can you explain what’s been going on?”

Kara’s face settled into a more neutral expression as she nodded once more. Lena motioned for her to take a seat next to her on the bed, but Kara seemed to hesitate and sat down in an armchair instead.

“So… you know I’m Supergirl, so you must know I’m from Krypton.” Lena nodded. “Well, things are—were… different there. Er,” she blushed again, looking at the ceiling, “reproduction-wise, I guess? We don’t really define ourselves by male and female, but more on a, uh, an Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamic.”

Lena could feel her eyebrows furrowing again as she tried to process this new information. “Okay… and what defines those classes?”

“Well, a couple different things.” Kara cleared her throat, and she suddenly wouldn’t look Lena in the eye at all. “There are different pheromones that we emit. Each class emits a different kind and responds to others’ differently, too. And then, there’s, uh….” She reached up as if to fiddle with her glasses, which weren’t there, and instead pushed her hair behind her ear before nearly whispering, “Genitalia.”

Oh.

“How so?” Lena really didn’t mean to keep pushing, especially when Kara was obviously uncomfortable, but she was naturally curious, and Kara wasn’t exactly being forthcoming with the information.

Kara cleared her throat again before speaking in what sounded like a very carefully-controlled, even tone. “Alphas tend to have penises, Omegas tend to have vaginas, and Betas can have either.” She softened a bit, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear again. “Really, it’s almost as fluid as sexuality, but that was how the majority… _operated_.”

 _Oh_. Things were starting to click together in Lena’s mind. She could feel herself jumping to conclusions, getting ahead of Kara, so she started to ask, “And which are you?” Before she could finish, though, Kara was already answering.

“I’m an Alpha.”

There was that fucking _tone_ again. Kara lifted her chin with the words and everything. Lena felt a shiver run down her back, and while it was nothing compared to what she’d felt before taking the pill, she still took care to calm herself down. Only half of the story had been explained so far.

“So, what does all of this have to do with me?” The question hung in the air for a heavy moment, and with Kara’s suddenly-apprehensive expression, Lena suddenly felt as if she had been sentenced to death row with her brother.

“Well… I would have asked my cousin, but he’s a Beta, and so he never even noticed anything about it. He didn’t know this system existed. So, I had to ask my mom—well, not actually my mom,” Kara hurried to correct herself, “but a virtual recreation of her, a database of her knowledge and memories. While you were sleeping, I went and asked her if there had every been anything like this before. She reminded me of this…” she scoffed, a bit incredulously. “There was this story—I thought it was a fairytale! A story told to kids at bed time! I mean, it was basically our _Romeo and Juliet_.

“Daxam and Krypton were enemy civilizations. Their culture, their nature, their beliefs were all entirely different. But a Kryptonian girl fell in love with a Daxam boy. The only thing was, Daxam didn’t have Alphas or Omegas. They were more like humans, except definitely freer in their definitions of gender.”

Kara took a breath and finally glanced at Lena for a moment. There was something different in the way she looked at Lena now, she was noticing—Kara looked almost reverent, and while she was used to the gaping goldfish kind of expression from her when she was being flirted with, this was definitely something new.

“Anyways, their love for each other was _so_ strong—they were soulmates, which, I guess I should have explained, is also a thing that we have.” Kara paused, swallowed, and cleared her throat before continuing. “Some people have multiple, some people stop looking after the first one they find; it’s all up to the individual, really, but I’m getting off track again.

“Because they were soulmates, the Daxam boy started to change. Obviously, they loved each other no matter what their genitalia was or what the Kryptonian girl’s pheromones were telling her, but the Daxam boy… started turning into an Omega. Because the Kryptonian girl was an Alpha. His physiology itself changed in response to his feelings for her.”

… _Oh_.

“…as well as, um,” Kara looked down at her lap and was blushing the brightest now, “her feelings for him.”

Fuck.

Lena’s underwear was starting to feel damp again. “So this thing that I’m experiencing, that I had to take the medicine for…?”

“…Is your first heat,” Kara answered, meeting Lena’s gaze with a flushed face and pupils blown so wide Lena thought of black holes. “I guess your body has been preparing for it for a while, but I couldn’t smell anything off about you. I knew something was different, something was strange, but…. Now, you’ll give off ridiculously strong pheromones that any Alpha within ten miles will be able to smell. And literally all you’ll crave is sex—particularly,” she cleared her throat, “sex with one person. Your… soul mate. It’s… honestly, I’ve heard it’s ridiculously hard, if not impossible, to be satisfied with anything else during your heat.” Her voice cracked a bit on the last word.

They were both starting to fall apart again, Lena could feel it. She was… very confused about everything, yet she also felt like she was starting to understand. Whatever was happening, it was because she was in love with Kara… and Kara loved her back.

Lena’s thirst had done her in. A part of her wanted to laugh about it. Most of her, though?

Her eyes darted down to Kara’s lips, back up to her eyes, then down to the bulge that was just now becoming ever-so-slightly noticeable under Supergirl’s skirt.

Most of her was craving Kara’s dick.

As if she could read Lena’s mind, Kara jumped up from her seat and moved across the room, like before. “Lena, please wait, I could seriously hurt you!”

That made Lena pause from getting up from the bed. Kara took her silence to mean she was listening once more.

“I’ve never mated with anyone before, let alone an Omega in heat. If I go into a rut—” _A what, now?_ “—then I could lose all the judgment and control I’ve worked so hard to gain, and I could literally _crush_ you when—uh, in the, uh, moment.”

Honestly, she had a point. Lena pursed her lips as her mind leapt ahead of their conversation. She got up and started pacing, far away from Kara, as she thought. “Kryptonite is the only thing that weakens you, right? But it’s not lethal to you in small doses…. What if we were to build something that emitted a low level of kryptonite radiation? Or at least something that would mimic it….”

She really didn’t think anything of it until Kara blurted out, “You’d have a high-tech, specialized machine built with top-secret alien materials just to have sex with me?”

Lena stopped pacing and met Kara’s gaze, feeling her face match Kara’s with a blush of her own. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, and she didn’t let herself hold back. “Kara, I think it’s quite obvious by now that I am very much in love with you, and that this isn’t just in regard to sex. I would move heaven and earth for you.”

That blindingly wide smile slowly stretched across Kara’s face in response. “Well, I can _literally_ move earth for you, if you really wanted me to,” she teased. Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling back, even if she wanted to. “In any case, though, uh, Alex actually already had a room like that made? It’s not for sex, though! It’s for sparring! Training stuff, you know. I told you, I haven’t, uh,” Kara chuckled, “had any experiences with anyone, so.”

 _Mine_.

The thought surprised Lena, and it must have shown on her face, because Kara’s crinkle returned momentarily. However, the thought also sparked that delicious, slow burn between her thighs again. Was this an Omega thing, too?

“I just have a couple more questions,” Lena said, trying to keep from sounding so breathless, but failing.

“Anything,” Kara answered eagerly.

“Will the suppressants keep working if I just keep taking them?”

Kara winced, and that guilty look was back on her face. “I—it—it’s hard to tell? It varied from person to person back on Krypton, as far as I know, but I have no idea if things will be any different for a human. Some people could only use it to get through work or school, but then it’d wear off and not work again for a while. It worked so well on some others that they would basically not have their heat at all, though, but, uh… if they don’t work, and you try to just push through your heat without being—ahem— _satisfied_ , then you run higher risks.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, which Kara took to mean to continue. When she did, there was weight to her tone that hadn’t quite been there before now. “There’s a higher possibility of ovarian cysts and other cancers of the reproductive system. You could suffer a psychotic break or fall into a deep depression. There have even been historical accounts of Omegas committing suicide because they just… wanted it to end, and it wouldn’t.”

Lena contemplated this information. It… scared her a bit, honestly, thinking back to how she had felt when Kara had flown away so suddenly earlier, when she’d felt so empty that she’d just wanted it all to stop. She could understand where those Omegas had come from, and she did not want to feel that way again. Kara’s crinkle was small now, but it was clear that she was starting to worry about Lena. “Okay. You have another suppressant pill on you, right?”

Kara nodded and pulled the rest of the dose out of a hidden pocket on her suit.

“Let me take it now. If it doesn’t work… well, then I’ll ask my second question.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t working.

Lena could feel it building in the pit of her stomach, the literal heat between her thighs. The first pill had knocked her out quickly, but this one still hadn’t had any effect after fifteen minutes.

She was seated on the bed again, with Kara in the _other_ armchair, further away and trying to control her breathing. Lena gripped the sheets tightly as she looked up at the Alpha— _her Alpha_ , that strange voice insisted—and said, “I think I’m ready to ask my second question, Kara.”

Supergirl’s head snapped up to meet Lena’s gaze again. It seemed like she was holding her breath now—did she even need to breathe? Lena would ask later; this question was more important.

“Those days you’d disappear and wouldn’t reply to my messages… was that because you wanted to fuck me so badly but thought you couldn’t?”

Kara gasped, and that hidden bulge started to make its appearance again. “M—I mean, maybe?”

Lena looked back up to Kara’s face. “Did you have to run off and take care of yourself? Did you think of me each time you did it?”

Kara’s hands clenched on the arms of the chair she was sitting in, and a low, barely audible, honest-to-god growl came from her throat to resonate throughout Lena’s entire body.

“Kara, I love you, but now I need you to take me to that room and fuck me.”

Superspeed was a marvelous thing.

* * *

 

...but flying was a mistake.

They unfortunately didn’t realize this until they were already in the air, since Kara had acted so quickly to pick her up and get her to the kryptonite room. Luckily, the rushing wind around them helped to dampen the scent of each other’s pheromones, but they each suffered their own torture, being pressed so tightly against one another for the duration of the trip. Kara pushed her flight speed as fast as she could without risking injury to Lena in order to get them to the room as quickly as possible.

When they finally arrived, Kara landed next to Alex—at what appeared to be Winn’s desk?—placed Lena next to them, and used her superspeed to run back to the window. “Alex, J’onn, you have to keep me away from her until you open the sparring room.”

“Kara!” Alex shouted in shock, the delay in her reaction obvious. Kara was so hyped up that she didn’t even realize how quickly she’d been moving and talking.

“How come _I_ can’t be trusted to help keep you from her?” Winn mumbled indignantly, even as he sat stock still in his chair.

Lena could see Kara’s fists clenched at her sides, and she didn’t notice the audible whimper escaping her throat until it was too late. She was already posed to take a step forward, toward her Al— _Kara_ , but a firm, gentle hand on her arm stopped her.

A fierce growl rang out, echoing in the chamber they were in. Lena whined again, her thighs clenching together. Her knees were starting to shake— _god_ , this was bad. Alex’s hand on her arm felt so _wrong_. She tried to squirm out of her grip, but Alex wasn’t having it. Kara continued to rumble out warnings, despite her previous orders to her sister.

“What the hell is going on?” Agent Danvers said, exactly as an older man—presumably this “J’onn”—said the same. He stepped in between Kara and Lena, and Lena had to force back a whimper at the fact that she couldn’t move to see around him due to Alex’s grip.

“Alex, I need you to take her to the sparring room.”

That _goddamn tone_. Alex practically had to hold her up at this point. She just barely managed to focus in time to see Agent Danvers give her sister a firm nod of acknowledgment. Then, she was being dragged through this… government facility? If she weren’t so completely and thoroughly distracted at the moment, Lena would probably normally be taking everything in with rapture. Maybe, if she were lucky and things went as she currently had planned, she would have half a mind to pay more attention upon her departure.

For now, though, she was content to fight back the whimpers and gasps caused by her thighs rubbing together as they walked. She was sure to be thoroughly embarrassed around Alex after today—she had definitely never planned on being this… _open_ about her sex life with her. And yet, here they were, with Lena soaking through her underwear and trembling to her core, hungry for Agent Danvers’s sister’s dick. What a biography this could make one day….

Suddenly, the hand on her arm was gone. She was in a dark room, now, and Alex was pressing buttons on a tablet on the wall. The dim lights overhead shifted to a familiar green—Lex’s cackling laughter echoed in the back of her mind for a split second—and then Alex took her wordless leave.

There was nothing in this room to even look at, so Lena had nothing to do but wait, squirming as she was.

The door burst open not a moment later, and it was as if Kara momentarily forgot the purpose of this room in the first place, as if she had tried to use her super speed to get to Lena, before being quickly reminded of its impossibility. At this realization, she looked up and met Lena’s eyes, her excited grin contradicting her hungry gaze.

Then Lena whimpered, and that grin completely disappeared.

She felt like she was falling—and maybe she was, but how did Kara still manage to catch her without superspeed? Her darling, she was so good, her arms felt so _good_ around her….

Lena clenched her hands around the fabric of Kara’s suit, desperately trying to bring her closer. Her nose was pressed into the crook of Kara’s neck, and _oh_ , that must be those pheromones Kara had told her about. Lena let out a growl—pitiful, compared to Kara’s answering one—and bit into Kara’s shoulder, hoping that it would make her do _something_.

Indeed, Kara took the signal for what it was and picked Lena up by her thighs, walking over to the nearest wall. Lena, groaning at the feeling of Kara’s erection pressing against her center, wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and arms around her shoulders just as her back slammed into the wall.

Then, Kara’s mouth was covering her own. As much force and power as there was behind the kiss, there was still a hint of gentleness, as if she could still break her, that made Lena’s heart swoon and pussy throb.  It was rough, but Lena craved it, partly wished that Kara had just fucked her with all her strength back in her apartment instead of weakening herself.

…However, as Kara ground their hips together and squeezed her thighs, Lena knew that it wouldn’t matter. Kara would give her exactly what she needed.

Kara suddenly pulled back with a growl. “ _Fuck_ ,” she shouted. “I forgot to… _ugh!_ ” She let go of Lena’s left leg, which dropped to the ground, and slammed a fist into the wall above Lena’s head.

Lena whimpered, and while it was more out of arousal than any kind of fear, Kara still softened and immediately apologized. “I forgot to tell you about a really important aspect of this, and I’m so sorry I forgot and for keeping you waiting….” She gently lowered Lena’s other leg until both of her feet were on the ground, then raised a hand to brush it through Lena’s hair.

Lena couldn’t help but lean into the contact, pressing a hard kiss to Kara’s wrist and taking a deep breath.

“There’s, like, a ridiculously high chance I could get you pregnant.”

Lena froze, her lips parting slightly in surprise against Kara’s skin. By the time she met Kara’s eyes, she was already rambling out further explanation.

“Alphas are just always really… _potent_ , I guess. I didn’t think about it when you asked about the differences before! I don’t know why! Oh, I guess,” Kara’s blush had deepened to a bright red by this point, “there’s also, um, that Omegas tend to be… really fertile, as well. As in, like… twins and the like were not uncommon between Alpha and Omega couples on Krypton. My mom had a twin sister. And when I was eight, I remember my class in school had two pairs of twins and three sets of triplets, which I always thought was funny, but the professor struggled with it, obviously—”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, trying her hardest to push through the haze and focus on what she was learning. “Do you know if human contraception will work?”

Kara grimaced, looking at the ceiling and then back at Lena. “…I don’t. It’s never been tested before, obviously.”

“Not even condoms?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. If Kara was about to try to pull some straight boy bullshit on her….

“Well, the only thing about that is…” at Lena’s glare, she quickly carried on, “it’s not me! You’re going to want me to—to c-come inside you. Omegas… it’s a part of the craving. And sometimes, it’s not possible to be satisfied unless… _that_ happens.”

This… this was important. Lena could think clearly enough to recognize that. “Kara, you _cannot_ do that. Do you understand?” Kara nodded, but that wasn’t enough. Lena had to be sure. “No matter how much I beg or cry or—” she paused for a shiver as she imagined, just for a moment, letting Kara come inside her, and honestly, she’s a lesbian and shouldn’t even want that. And yet…. “You _can’t_ , Kara. I can’t risk it. Not yet. Please, promise me.”

The fact that she’d implied she would allow it to happen in the future didn’t really register until after Kara voiced her promise, but she didn’t really have time to focus on it, anymore. Kara was kissing her again, and those strong hands were running down Lena’s back to her ass. She could feel Kara getting harder, and it was the last straw. She was much too hot—she needed both of them naked with Kara’s dick inside her, _now_.

And Kara—wonderful, perfect Kara—only needed to hear Lena’s choked-out “please” to understand what she needed. Soon, they were both laying on the ground, bodies too heated to react to the cold metal against their newly-exposed skin. It would have been embarrassing in any other situation, she supposed, but Lena’s wetness had dripped to cover her inner thighs almost down to her knees by the time Kara ripped her underwear off.

When she saw Kara’s dick, Lena was honestly conflicted—she wanted it inside her, but she also wanted to taste it, to feel it, to hear what Kara would sound like if Lena were to have it deep in her throat. But Kara soon had a condom on and entered her swiftly, and Lena knew nothing would beat this feeling.

Kara’s dick stretched her, that was certain, but it was delicious. That emptiness she’d been feeling immediately went away, replaced by a new hunger: to be thoroughly fucked.

With each thrust, Kara increased her speed. Lena’s moans were timed with the wet slapping sounds of Kara entering her over and over again. “Faster,” she gasped, and Kara obeyed. “Fuck, yes!”

Kara growled in response, gripping Lena’s hips tightly and lifting them up off the floor. She held them aloft and, with each thrust, pulled Lena’s body to her. Kara hit her so deep that Lena thought she saw stars for a moment. The pure strength her Alpha showed, the way she so easily manipulated her body even when weakened… Lena would have to create a plan to wean Kara away from the Kryptonite room, to train her control when she came…

Oh, god, that craving Kara talked about hit her full force at the thought. Lena could feel Kara’s thick cock rubbing against her g-spot with each thrust, and she knew she was going to come soon. “Right there,” she nearly yelled.

Kara let out the most languid moan Lena had ever heard in her life. “Fuck, Lena!”

Lena came silently, imagining the feeling of Kara’s come inside her, how full it would feel. When her body started to come down from the high, though, she immediately whimpered in disappointment, a feeling akin to the emptiness from before wracking her body. She wrapped her legs tightly around Kara’s hips, locking her ankles together to try to pull her in deeper, even though she felt as if that weren’t possible. “God, Kara, I need more,” she sobbed, running her hands through her Alpha’s golden hair and pleading with her. “Fill me, please, I need you….”

Kara’s chest rumbled with an inaudible growl. She buried her face into Lena’s neck and lightly gripped the skin there with her teeth for a moment. For some reason, it immediately gave her a sense of calm, albeit small in the moment.

Kara then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “You know I can’t do that, Lena.” That tone was there, but not commanding; instead, it was comforting. Lena could physically feel it washing over her, and it made her melt into Kara’s embrace. “There is something else I can do, though.”

Lena could feel the desperate look of hopefulness on her face. Kara’s hips, seemingly involuntarily, thrust forward once before speaking again.

“If I… _hold back_ long enough, a sort of knot forms at the base of my….” Kara trailed off with a blush.

“Your _cock_ , Kara?” The look on her face in response made her pussy clench around the aforementioned member. However, she then felt her own eyes widening as Kara lifted a hand to her throat and lightly, but firmly, pressed her into the floor. She could still breathe perfectly fine; Kara wasn’t applying any pressure whatsoever, and she was constantly watching Lena’s expression to make sure this was okay. Lena gave a small nod to give her a clear green light.

She never thought she’d see a wicked grin cross Kara Danvers’s face, and yet here she was. “They gave us some very… _detailed_ sex-ed on Krypton. A lot of Alphas and Omegas like to get rough, apparently. I couldn’t really imagine the appeal until now.”

Lena moaned. She felt more wetness spill out around Kara’s cock, the base of which was, indeed, starting to swell into a knot the size of Lena’s fist. She pulled Kara’s hips closer to hers, and feeling just the very start of that new stretch nearly made her come again.

Kara applied just the slightest bit of pressure with her thumb and forefinger on either side of her neck, cutting off the oxygen to her brain while still letting her breathe. “Not yet,” she ordered in that tone. Lena couldn’t help but obey, even though her thighs started trembling from the effort of staying still.

Kara leant down to kiss her, slowly and deeply. Lena moaned into her mouth as their tongues rubbed together. After a moment, Kara started slowly thrusting into her again, as slow and deep as their kiss was. Lena pushed her hands into Kara’s hair again, pulling her closer and digging her heels into her back.

Kara growled and pulled away, but she didn’t pull out. “You need to learn to be patient, Lena. But not today.”

That tone really was going to be the end of her.

Kara pulled out smoothly, grabbed Lena’s thighs, and turned her over onto her stomach. She then tugged her up onto her knees and entered her swiftly from behind. Lena barely had time to gasp before Kara filled her again, but the sudden sensation of being _pounded_ into by Kara’s thick cock made her scream. She couldn’t form coherent words, only moans and whines that eventually all changed into screams.

Every thrust, Lena could feel Kara’s knot growing, and the thought of it only made her wetter. Kara was in complete control over her body, though, with a brutal pace that left her shaking with her ass in the air. She was being completely manhandled, but she didn’t mind one bit.

“Are you ready, Lena? You ready for me to really fill you up?” Kara growled from behind her.

Lena could only let out a low whine in response, her face half-pressed into the pillow and tears streaming down her face.

The pain only lasted for a split second before the stretch itself took over, and _fuck_ , Lena was sure she had never felt so good or come so hard in her life. She was pretty sure she screamed again, but she honestly might have blacked out, so she couldn’t be positive. She’d ask Kara later, she noted.

Oh, Kara. Her perfect Alpha. She was currently pressed against Lena’s back, shallowly thrusting every couple of seconds as she rode out her own orgasm. Next time, Lena decided, she wanted to see Kara’s face when she came.

It took her a few moments of silence to realize that Kara’s knot did seem to satiate her craving, at least for now. Every time Kara moved, she could feel herself stirring up, but it was no longer overwhelming. She felt more in control of herself than she had in weeks.

It was time to have some fun.

From what Kara had said so far, it seemed that Omegas tended to take on the submissive roles, but, well… she was Lena Luthor, after all.

“Kara, my Alpha,” she said with a soft moan, “let me ride your dick.”

Kara growled and complied immediately.

Strange as all of this was, Lena definitely couldn’t complain about how it turned out.


End file.
